Already Broken
by Amy Shadows
Summary: Starfire returns from her home planet to an awful truth. Warning: Very Angsty!


I don't own Teen Titans or any Teen Titans related thing. I also do not own Bus #16, but I don't see why that would matter. Please do not sue. The only thing I own is this story that I wrote.

P.S. No Flames Accepted. This is the first fanfic I've ever written so please cut me a little slack.

The city bus shot down the streets, unaware of people trying to cross, or just not caring. In the bus you could find strange people. Some carrying their children, some reading the paper, and some just staring out the window. On the back of Bus #16 there was a girl who had the face of a young woman, but her body was frail and broken. She was the shell of who she had once been, she was a girl who had seen too much.  
  
She was Starfire, one of the original Teen Titans.  
  
She had left years ago when everything was falling apart for the once happy group. She was returning now on somber business. Ever since the Battle of Emerilea she had slowly been losing her strength. It was only a few days ago that she learned the true reason why.  
Starfire looked out the bus window and the site she saw was horrifying. She ran from the bus and straight into the river that was keeping her away from her home. Tears were streaming from her face as she looked at the wreckage that was once Titans Tower.  
  
Starfire tried to control her breathing as she flew slowly over to the site of the once proud building. All she could think about was the pain and horror that had happened at this site not long ago.  
  
At one point they were a proud group of six. They had just recruited their newest member. That was where all the pain and suffering started. They girl they had recruited, Terra, would soon after betray them all…and then die to save them.  
  
Not long after Beast Boy had began to slip slowly into insanity. He was the one who had trusted her, the one who had cared for her, and the one who had loved her. The rest of the Teen Titans had to stand back and watch as their friend lost his mind, knowing that there was nothing they could do.  
  
During Beast Boy's last days Starfire's one true love proposed to her best friend. He had been planning the proposal for weeks and decided to use it as a last party before Beast Boy was gone. The wedding was held and the two left for the honeymoon. Two days later they lost Beast Boy.  
  
When Starfire was preparing to leave to go back and visit home the unthinkable happened. Someone had hidden a bomb in the tower and blew out one section of the "T". The impact would have been enough to kill Starfire, but she had help surviving by someone she had hoped never to see again. It was the man who had tried to take her in her sister's place. He had originally come to tell her the bad news, he had never planned on having to catch the girl.  
  
His news was enough to crush Starfire. Her sister had been sentenced to execution for crimes more heinous than Star had ever seen before. The last remaining Titans joined her at the execution as she lost the last living member of her family. The horrifying imagines would remain with her for possibly the rest of her life.  
Two years passed since that day before the next incident would take place. A long hated foe came back into play and did something that would be the last destroying move in the Titans lives. He planted a computer virus in the security systems. Cyborg caught it.  
Starfire could feel hot tears falling down her cheeks as she remembered losing her best friends. For a moment she forgot about what she was flying towards until she landed on it.  
  
The remains of her home screamed memories at her. She could hear B.B. and Cy playing those silly videogames, she could hear Raven's usual chant, "Azarath Metrion Zenthos." She could hear Robin rustling papers in his room. She felt as if she was with them all, not sitting on the remains of their life.  
  
Starfire walked slowly over to another patch of building where she could see a bit of purple. She walked over and sat next to it before realizing what it was. She moved a piece of her home and could see a cold face with dried blood streaking across it. Starfire knew instantly who it was. It was her old friend. Next to her was Robin. They were both still holding hands.  
  
Starfire's knees collapsed underneath her weight as she sat on the ground and cried. She laid her head down on Robin's chest and took three heavy breaths. Tears slid down her face until finally they stopped coming.  
  
Starfire opened her eyes and could see Titans Tower. In the background she could hear the bings and bangs of a videogame. She turned around to see Robin standing in front of her with a goofy smile on his face.  
  
"Welcome home, Star. We've been waiting."


End file.
